


Of Leg Warmers and Yetis

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jamie finds something... interesting in the TARDIS wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Leg Warmers and Yetis

The Doctor was always nervous when Jamie decided that he wanted to go ferreting around on his own in the TARDIS.  Not because the piper would get lost—he knew his way around by now—but because Jamie would always seem to get into something embarrassing or utterly ridiculous.  And when that happened, the Doctor usually had no leg to stand on, as it was something he had acquired on his travels.

It was during one such incident that he passed Jamie, who was heading for the console room, wearing his usual jumper and kilt, but with a pair of furry, bright red leg warmers around his legs.

“Good morning, Doctor!” the piper greeted, casually, as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Ah, good morning, Jamie!” the Doctor cheerfully returned, as he headed down the corridor in the opposite direction.

It was a full five minutes later—when the Doctor had just entered the library—that it finally sunk in as to what he had just seen.

“Jamie…!”

By the time he had reached the console room, Jamie was staring, exasperated, at Zoe, who was half-falling out of the chair in laughter.

“I don’ see what’s so funny aboot it.  It’s practical!” he was insisting.

Zoe tried to stop laughing long enough to explain, but it was no use; all she could do was point at the leg warmers and laugh some more.

“Well,” the Doctor sighed.  “As happy as I am to see you helping Zoe in practicing emotional expression, I think you’d best take those off, Jamie.”

“Why!?” the piper asked.  “I’ve been looking for garments like these my whole life!  Do ye know how much better the Highland winters would have been if we’d had these?”

“…I thought you said that the cold didn’t affect you?” the Doctor queried.

“Aye, but if I can find a way t’ avoid the cold, I’ll take it,” Jamie said.  “We’ve been going t’ all sorts of cold places lately.  Just now, we’ve landed in some mountain cave somewhere in Tibet.”

“Why are we in Tibet, Doctor?” Zoe asked, managing to stop laughing long enough to ask.

“Oh, yes—I forgot to tell you.  I was checking one of my post office boxes, and there was a message from UNIT,” the Doctor said.  “Apparently, a Yeti was spotted and captured by some mad fellow in a rat costume.  Anyway, a small detective agency managed to recover the Yeti, but UNIT wants us to take a look at the recovered Yeti and make sure it is a real Yeti instead of, ah…”

“Oh,” Jamie said, looking grim.  “Aye.”

“Instead of what?” Zoe asked.  “The Yeti is a mythical creature anyway—it can’t possibly be real.”

“Aye, but there were fake robot Yetis wandering aroond the Undergroond back in 1968,” Jamie said.  “There was this thing called the Great Intelligence, and I sort of…”  His face burned as red as his leg warmers as he remembered his less-than-proud moment of letting the Intelligence free.

“Never mind that, Jamie,” the Doctor said.  “Anyway, we need to make sure that this Yeti is a real Yeti and not one of the Intelligence’s robotic ones, or else it will mean trouble for the entire planet!”

“I see…” Zoe said, now completely serious.  “Well then, we must look at it.”

They stepped outside of the TARDIS and into the dark cave.  As the TARDIS doors closed behind them, they were plunged into complete darkness.

“Oh, Doctor!” Zoe tutted.  “We can’t see a thing in here!”

“I’ve got a torch; it’s quite alright,” the Doctor said.  A moment passed, but the cavern was still plunged into utter darkness.

“Well?” Jamie asked.

“Ah…  It’s somewhere in my pockets…  Give me half a moment; I’m sure I’ll find it soon enough!”

“Och, we’ll be here for hours before ye find anything in those pockets of yers!” Jamie said, with a roll of his eyes.  “Aye; just leave this t’ me.”

He fumbled around with the leg warmers for a moment, and, suddenly, they were gleaming with bright red light, illuminating the cavern around them.

“That way,” the piper said, pointing.

The Doctor sputtered indignantly as Jamie led the way.  And Zoe couldn’t help but laugh again.  And the feeling only magnified when, upon making contact with the Yeti and discovering that it was, indeed, the real creature of legend, the being proceeded to croon and marvel over Jamie’s glowing leg warmers.

And there was little the Doctor could do but sit by and sulk as Jamie struck up a friendship with the mythical beastie—something that the Doctor had been hoping to do himself.  Clearly, a pair of glowing leg warmers was far more interesting to the Yeti than a pair of hearts.

…It wouldn’t have been half as embarrassing if it wasn’t for the fact that Zoe was still laughing hours later.


End file.
